Tristan Knight (Superjokertv)
(formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) (formerly) |species =Human Frog (briefly) |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown Red (when angry or using magic) |occupation = Sergeant of Major Crimes Division (formerly) Deputy Sheriff of (formerly) Detective (formerly) Policeman (formerly) |relatives = See "Family" |portrayedby = Charlie Rowe Andrew Astor (child) |firstappearance = |latestappearance = }} Prince Tristan, also known as the Demon Prince, later known as Tristan Knight, formerly known as the and the Frog Prince, is a character in 's , and débuts in the of the . He is portrayed by starring cast member Charlie Rowe and guest star Andrew Astor. Tristan is loosely based on Mordred from who is sometimes played as the son of . He is also based on the Frog Prince from the film, . History During Fifth Curse After Fifth Curse After Sixth Curse Magical Abilities *' ' - Eternal unaging life. *' ' - Use of one's own or another's blood for various and more advanced spells that can only be broken by someone of the same bloodline. :*' ' - Ability to track someone linked to a person's bloodline, through use of the tracker's blood. :*' ' - Ability to cast a magical seal that can only be broken by someone of the same bloodline. *' ' - Ability to mildly alter reality by believing strong enough in any realm. *' ' - Ability to create liquid substances for various purposes by combining a set of ingredients. *' ' - Ability to kiss one's True Love and break a curse. *' ' - Ability to cast spells and/or curses. :*' ' - Ability to conjure objects out of the blue. :*' ' - Ability to create magical blasts to harm the enemies and the objects in the most effective way. :*' ' - Ability to magically heal injuries and/or diseases. :*' ' - Ability to cast a spell that will aid in finding something or someone. :*' ' - Ability to sense magic and spells. :*' ' - Ability to transfer or absorb magic from or into an object, another person, or a spell. :*' ' - Ability to manipulate other people's memories. :*' ' - Ability to immobilize someone or something. :*' ' - Ability to see through mirrors and travel through them. :*' -ripping' - Ability to rip someone's heart out in order to control/kill them, among other purposes. :*' ' - Ability to control and manipulate plants. :*' ' - Ability to magically protect a location, an item or a person through various ways. :*' ' - Ability to conjure and control fire. :*' ' - Ability to alter the appearance of oneself or others. :*' ' - Ability to induce sleep. :*' ' - Ability to control the movement of the environment. :*' ' - Ability to magically teleport oneself and/or others from one location to another. :*' ' - Ability to magically transform an object into a different one. *' ' - Ability to see the future in bits and pieces. *' ' - Ability to open and portals to travel between magical and non-magical realms. Limited Abilities *' ' - Use of and/or ' to do magic. :*' ' - Ability to magically transform an object into a different one. Family †|MOM= }} |MIL= }} ---- Appearances 's bulletin board in " ". *Tristan appears in in " ". *Tristan appears in ''Light and Dark'' storybook in " " and " ". *Tristan appears in 's in " ". }} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. Category:Male Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Superjokertv Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Saviors